Dynamis
Dynamis (デュナミス, Dexyunamisu) (Original: Dunamis) is one of the main characters that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is a Legendary Blader, specifically a Solar System Blader, consisting of Yuki Mizusawa, Tithi, King, Aguma, and himself, of whom represents the planet Jupiter. He was also the guardian of a temple at the peak of Mist Mountain. His Beyblade is Jade Jupiter S130RB. Dynamis was the Guardian of Mist Mountain. A job that was passed down to him from generation to generation. Which started in which King Zeus, gave his right-hand man, Dynamis' ancestor, the Mist Mountain Shrine. Dynamis would be destined to protect it, until he met Gingka and Co., in which he would tell them more details of the story of Nemesis and the Legendary Bladers. Even when getting struck by the Curse of Hades by Pluto, and turning to Nemesis' side in a dark version of himself, Dynamis would not despair. As he would realize who he is really meant to be with, alongside the Legendary Bladers, in the ultimate fight, against Nemesis, the God of Destruction. Physical Appearance Dynamis is a tall young man with light purplish-gray hair ,tanish skin and light blue eyes that have an evil gleam even though he is a good person .Dynamis wears a plain white robe with a collar in an upper position and black pants that you can see. He wears a brown belt to which holds his launcher. Beyblade: Metal Fury Background Dynamis is the desendant of a Solar System Blader who was entrusted with the safekeeping of the "Temple of Mist Valley". He was one of the ten bladers to be hit with a Star Fragment and his beyblade Jade Jupiter S130RB now contains it. Anime TBA Will be edited more as the season is dubbed Meeting The Guardian of the Shrine Gingka and company are exploring the Maze of Mist Mountain looking for legendary bladers, where they hear the voice Dynamis which gives them a clue of how to get into the temple. When they make into the Temple they find Dynamis. Dynamis reveals that he already knew that they were coming and why they are here. Dynamis says that he learned this from the stars and the heavens. Ryuto demands to know the location of a star fragment. Dynamis informs him that his Jade Jupiter already contains it. Dynamis tells them that as the Guardian he must test them to see if they are worthy legendary bladers. Kyoya accepts, but before he can launch, Ryuto launches instead. Ryuto tells Dynamis that if he wins he will get the legendary bey, Jade Jupiter. Ryuto attacks Jupiter ferociously, but Jupiter absorbs it all by moving the scrotum on it inward. Ryuto then uses his special move Hammer Vault, but Jade Jupiter is not affected. Then Dynamis calls out his special move Grand Lightning and defeats Ryuto effortlessly. Retelling the Legend Gingka and Yuki challenge Dynamis to a battle after Ryutos defeat. Dynamis excepts Gingkas challenge and they launch their beys. Gingka attacks rapidly, even faster than Ryuto. His plan is to keep Dynamis from defense mode so that his attacks will be too much for Jupiters stamina mode. Gingka is seemingly winning, until Demure spots that Jupiter was in defense mode since it was launched. Dynamis says that he knew Gingkas plan from the begining and that Gingka is not worthy to be a legendary blader. Gingka gets angry and uses his special move Big Bang Tornadoe. Jupiter is hit, but still spinning. Gingka tells Pegasus to use it again, but before he can Dynamis creates an illusion to Gingka and the others. He tells them the legend of Nemesis and how the solar system bladers stopped Nemesis using Zeus's Barrier. He also tells them that there is another legendary blader, Tithi. Then Aguma, Bao, Joannes, and some Beylin Fist Bladers come and attack them. Everyone except Ryuto and Madoka, launch their beys. Modoka just furiously tries to kill Dynamis. Aguma makes fun of Kyoya which enrages him. Kyoya uses his special move Wild Wind Fang Dance and begins to destroy everthing. Nile and Gingka manage to stop him though. Everyone but, Dynamis, leaves. Bearing the Curse of Hades Pluto comes to the shine and after a short talk, Pluto sends a beam of purple energy which turns Dynamis to a darker self. Pluto brings him to his base and with the star fragment in Jupiter, Orion, and Kronos to awaken Nemesis. Then Dynamis, Chris, and Aguma battle Proto Nemesis to charge it with their star fragments. They are defeated and the Nemesis bladers appear. Gingka and the others arrive and Dynamis battles Gingka. During the battle Dynamis breaks through the curse of hades breifly and tells Gingka to stop Nemesis. But then Pluto rengages the curse and Dynamis continues to battle. Kyoya later takes Gingka's place during the battle. Dynamis continues to try to break through the curse which electrocutes him. During this Kyoya sees his chance and uses a special move to defeat Jade Jupiter. This breaks the neclace around Dynamis's neck that holds the curse. This returns him to his normal self and convinces Aguma to join them in the fight against Nemesis. Final Stand Against Nemesis The legendary bladers all engage in a fight against Rago and Proto Nemesis. Then everyone but Rago, Ginka, Kyoya, Ryuga, and Chris recall their beys. Zeus's Barrier is opened and is sealing Nemesis. But Doji taunts Ryuga and L-drago leaves the barrier which breaks the barrier. L-drago attacks Nemesis and absorbs its energy, but then Nemesis reverses the prosess, absorbing L-dragos energy. Nemesis starts to glow. Dynamis launches Jupiter to stop the energy transfer, but is blocked by Pluto with his Fusion Hades. Then Proto Nemesis becomes Diablo Nemesis. Most of the legendary bladers leave to discuss a strategy to defeat Nemesis, but Ryuga stays to fight Rago. After they return to find Ryuga badly hurt, Dynamis loses hope, saying that without Ryuga the barrier cannot be complete. He regains hope after Ryuga passes his star fragment to Kenta and continues to fight. After Gingka defeats Rago and saves the world, Dynamis returns to the shrine with Tithi. Battles Beyblades *'Jade Jupiter S130RB': Jupiter is Dynamis' current bey in the anime. Special Move *'Grand Lightning': Dunamis' first special move, he first used it in episode 122. Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Dynamis' Japanese name was originally thought to be Dunamis before his debut in the anime. *Dynamis and Tsubasa have much things in common, both are very knowledgeable, both have a Bey with their primary colour being purple and being based in at least some way to Aquila, and both have had a dark side caused by dark energy. *Dynamis is also a pretty powerful blader, as he toyed with Gingka and Ryuto *Similar to King, Dynamis has resemblances to King of original series. Mostly the spiky, white hair colour, the dark skin tone, and having their hair covering an eye. *It was revealed that he was the one responsible for the star fragment, but had no control over where they go. *In Orions Whereabouts, it was revealed that he wore a jewel on his chest which Zeus got from King Hades, and was passed on to the guardian of the mountain shrine. It contains the anger and hatred of Hades at not reaching his goal. It was broken when Dynamis was defeated by Kyoya. *Dynamis' hair resembles Kai's from the original series. *It is strange that Dunamis's name was changed to Dynamis due to the fact that Dunamis is the greek word for power. *Dynamis uses his legendary aura the least of the legendary bladers, he only uses it once, though Tithi uses it once too, but Tithi used his longer. *He has never lost a battle as his regular self (he lost twice when he was "Dark Dynamis"). Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury